Cruely intended
by nelmari
Summary: Draco’s pov. His best friend bets him that there is only one girl in the whole school that he can’t have and he sets out to get her. Here is the catch: the girl is the best friend – and she is Ginny.


Summary: Draco's pov. His best friend bets him that there is only one girl in the whole school that he can't have and he sets out to get her. Here is the catch: the girl is the best friend – and she is Ginny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot and the CIP (Cruel Intention players). And perhaps a few of the new friends if I mention any.

A/N: After watching ten things I hate about you and cruel intentions I thought of this idea. It is not a crossover mind you.

Chapter one. Best friends? How?!!!!!

Ginny Weasley was probably the easiest target to bully. First of all I had lost of ammunition against her and she was a shy little girl who couldn't fight back. At least that was what she was.

I bullied her for five years – until January in my sixth year. Damn! I'll never forget the day she turned her back on my words.

I had called her a virgin weasel lady-guy (I don't even know why or what that meant). She bit her lip and simply turned around. Of course I couldn't take it, so I stepped forward and pulled her back. Then I called her a scardy cat for running away and asked when she was going to cry. She got a strange look in her eyes and slapped my hand off her robes – and pushed me away.

"Stop it Malfoy" she tried. That had given me an idea.

"Say please" I said and grabbed her robes again. She eyed my hand and returned her angry gaze to my face. A crowd began to gather around us – as usual. Zabini was behind me but the weasel was alone.

"Don't you ever stop?" she asked and stepped away from me but I held on.

"Not until I'm finished" I sneered but it didn't have the effect it usually did. She pulled away from my grip and pushed me even farther.

"It's time you finish up. If you don't I'll…"

"What? You'll what?"

"I'll damn you into your after life." She said. Something in her eyes was already cursing me.

"Like you can do anything!" at that point in my life I didn't know about the greatest part of Ginny Weasley's magic. She had something in her voice that made everything that she said come true. I know that now.

"Fine Malfoy! If that is your attitude. I tried to be nice but you gave away your last coupon. I … I challenge you to a duel." She said and everyone hushed.

"And what?" it was the silliest idea.

"If you win, you can torture me as much as you want. If I win, you leave me alone forever, if you so much as think of bullying me you'll be damned for life. And I want an apology."

"Weasley if you win, I'll make you and honorary member of the CIP" Zabini mocked her.

"Why?" she asked.

"No one can win a duel against Malfoy. He is the ultimate senior dual champion." Zabini reminded everyone.

"He can't be the ultimate champion if he hadn't dueled against me." She said. This was already so much to take in, because a day ago she was a nobody now she is challenging me. We agreed and started to dual.

And to my shame – I lost. She called a spell that sent out bullets that burned into my skin and broke three of my ribs. I was so shocked and it hurt like hell. She turned around and left without another word. Everyone cheered but she slipped away. (She told me later that she went to an abandoned hallway where she passed out)

This defeat was a shock to us all. Zabini stayed with his word and offered to make Weasley a member of the CIP but she declined.

One sunny Friday afternoon I went to look for her on the edge of the lake.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm here to apologize" I said

"No need. I relieve you of any fussiness. I can imagine how embarrassing it must be" she said.

"I gave you my word." I tried.

"What? If it's a matter of honor, you can suck it in because I couldn't care less."

"It's a matter of justice"

"Oh please! Just forget about it and leave me alone."

"Again – I promised. And I am a man of my word."

"A man? What man?" she mocked me.

"Bitch!" I snapped.

"Oooh, is that the worst you could do? Careful. But then again you didn't mean it, right? I thought so. Just stay away and you can keep your dignity"

Just before I could say something, know it all Granger arrived.

"Ginny?" she called.

"Ginny!" Weasley mocked and turned to face the bush head girl.

"What is going on?" Granger asked.

"I'm breaking Malfoy's ego, you want to come and scold me about it?"

"No, are you coming to the girl's night?"

"No! Don't ask me again." And then Granger left.

"You continue to surprise me Weasley" I said to her. "Maybe you should reconsider Zabini's offer."

She stared at me amazed as I turned around and walked away.

I discussed it with Zabini that night and he agreed that we just had to get Weasley into the CIP. From then on it was a mission to get her to join. We asked her once or twice and each time she said she would think about it.

That Saturday was Hogsmeade day and Zabini and I went for a drink at the three broomsticks. Weasley sat by herself for the umpteenth time but she didn't seem to mind. I motioned for Zabini that this was the best time to get her in the CIP. We walked over and I sat down beside her and Zabini sat down on her other side – trapping her in the middle.

"Let me out!" she ordered.

"Listen first." Zabini said and took grip on her arms. She eyed his hand.

"Let go or I'll scream!" she opened her mouth to show that she was ready to make noise. Zabini laughed as he took his hand away.

"You're really good. That's why I want you in the CIP."

"Forget it" she snapped.

"Think about it Weasley" Zabini said.

"Ginny… we both know the only place you'll fit in is with us." I said. Ginny frowned when I called her by her first name but it seemed to comfort her.

"Draco… I'm perfectly happy being on my own. And Blaze! Get over yourself." she slipped in under the table and got out that way.

That night at dinner I watched her alone at the Gryffindor table. She seemed perfectly fine, like she said. Potter and her brother talked to her for a minute but she must have said something mean to them because they instantly backed away. I talked to Zabini for a while and when I turned back to watch Ginny again – she was gone.

Just then I saw a flash of red and after that Ginny sat down beside me. Zabini saw this too and grinned.

"You here to stay?" he asked and she nodded.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"I figured if I'm with the crazy lot of you, this place may suck a little less." she answered.

"So much for school spirit" Zabini stated. Ginny rolled her eyes but we all laughed about it.

From that day on, Ginny spent most of her free time with us. On the weekends she joined the lot in all our games and tricks. I soon found out about her strange power.

She once told me I was an idiot and for the rest of that day I couldn't think normal at all. That night she found out about my stupidity and snuck into Slytherin to correct her spell.

Another time she made me so mad that I wanted to kill her but when I shoved her against the wall she said: "you'll never kill me! You won't even hurt me. We'll be best friends forever." but I know she said that on purpose. I believe that her words changed my heart as well as hers – for the better.

End of chapter one.

A/N: this is just the first chapter. I want to show you how they got to be friends but the really good stuff comes in the next chapter.


End file.
